Ai-je tord?
by Dissectation
Summary: [HM TTOTT] "Oh, je suis fatigué de monter et descendre cette montagne chaque jours. Ça te dis de le faire à ma place?" Une fermière et un postier échangent de profession.
1. Vocation

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR**

Dans le jeu, quand tu le rencontre en montagne, Dirk te propose réellement d'échanger de boulot avec lui. C'est surement juste pour rire, mais l'idée m'a beaucoup plu, au point où j'écrive une fanfic basée sur ces deux lignes de dialogues, pff!

Il y a quelques noms de changés pour leur version "originale". Mais vraiment très peu. Je crois, seulement les noms des marchants (les trois frères, deux à Bluebell et un à Konohana). De toute façon il y aura toujours de quoi les reconnaître donc ça devrait aller.

Aussi, "Rin", personnage important, c'est le nom que j'ai donné à ma fermière. C'est une version asiatique de Lillian (personnage jouable féminin), donc avec les cheveux et yeux foncés. Je ne vais pas dire qu'elle a les yeux bridés par contre puisque personne n'est comme ça vraiment à Konohana. Mais vous pouvez l'imaginer ainsi malgré tout si vous en avez envie. Elle a également un caractère assez différent d'un personnage jouable basique qui ne parle même pas. Enfin, je ne vous en révèle pas plus, c'est à vous de découvrir! Ça m'intéresserais de savoir ce que vous pensez d'elle, d'ailleurs. Personnellement, elle me fais beaucoup rire.

Comme il y a beaucoup de personnages, au besoin, je pourrais faire une liste en début de chapitres. J'ai moi même beaucoup de mal à retenir les noms de gens ou de personnages alors quand je lis une fanfic même d'un univers que je connais, et ici, d'un jeu auquel je joue; qu'il m'arrive malgré tout de m'y perdre facilement. Donc, sérieux, si c'est ce qu'il faut je le ferais.

Autre détail: je n'ai pas joué à Grand Bazaar, le premier jeu où apparaît Dirk il me semble. Donc au final... Je ne connais pas vraiment sa personnalité. Vu que même dans The Tale of Two Towns je ne lui parle pas souvent. Et puis de toute façon je pense qu'il est assez différent dans chacun des jeux. Du moins c'est l'impression que j'ai? En tout cas, il risque d'être différent de ce dont vous avez l'habitude si vous, vous le connaissez.

Et je crois que c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire? Dernier commentaire: ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long que ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire. Du coup niveau qualité je sais pas trop... Bref, à l'avenir je ferais des chapitres plus courts parce que c'est ce que je préfère; à écrire comme à lire.

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 1. Vocation**

Dirk venait tout juste de terminer la partie la plus sympa de son boulot: récupérer le courrier de tous les habitants de Konohana. Il se levait tôt, tous les matins, et saluait tous ses voisins. À son rythme, sans se presser, maison par maison, il discutait un peu avec chacun avant de prendre les lettres et colis qu'ils avaient à envoyer. Entre blagues, potins, et encouragements, il se sentait à sa place. C'est-ce qui le faisait aimer vivre ici, bien que ça n'ait pas toujours été facile.

Mais voilà ce qui l'ennuyait: la montagne. Maintenant qu'il se trouvait à la sortie du village il s'accorda quelques secondes de pause, les mains sur les hanches. Si Dirk adorait être postier c'était pour le contact avec les gens. Ça le touchait toujours lorsqu'on le remerciait chaleureusement d'avoir apporté des nouvelles d'amis ou de famille éloigné. Il aimait ces sourires, ne s'en lassait jamais. Pourtant, l'effort à faire pour aller d'un village à l'autre le fatiguait tant qu'il lui arrivait de douter de sa vocation.

Après un soupir, attristé par le long chemin qu'il avait à faire, il reprit sa marche.

Il n'était pas encore arrivé à mi-parcours qu'il avait l'impression très désagréable d'avoir âgé prématurément. Ses jambes forçant déjà pour le porter et sa respiration saccadé étaient des traites. Les premières années il avait réussit à se montrer courageux, alors son état actuel le désespérait. Pourquoi n'y arrivait-il plus comme avant? Et pour combien de temps encore il arrivera à faire la liaison entre les deux villages? Si seulement le tunnel était encore ouvert… Son travail serait tellement plus simple! Dirk se surprenait de plus en plus souvent à maudire la Déesse. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête ce jour où elle a créer l'éboulement qui divisa pour de bon les deux villages? Il n'oserait, bien sur, jamais dire du mal de la Déesse à voix haute, mais quand même…

Dirk était plongé dans ses pensées, essayant de se distraire du chemin qu'il avait encore à parcourir, quand il vit une libellule lui passer devant le nez. Une seconde plus tard ce fut une masse beaucoup plus conséquente qui se jeta si près de lui qu'il ne put retenir un cri, et il tomba par terre.

**« Whoua, Rick, ça va? Désolée de t'avoir fais peur! »**

Après s'être ramassé sur les fesses, le garçon releva la tête et reconnu Rin, une jeune fermière de Konohana. Comparé à Dirk, elle n'eut pas besoin de temps pour se remettre de ce qu'il venait de se passer: elle reparti tout de suite à la chasse aux libellules. L'insecte qui pensait réussir à s'enfuir fut vite capturé et Rin sauta sur place, heureuse de sa prise.

Puis, se souvenant de Dirk, elle se tourna vers lui. **« T'as vu ça? C'est une libellule démon! Le nom est impressionnant, hein? C'est l'une des plus rapides, elles sont trop dures à attraper! »**

Le postier la regarda, perplexe, puis se tourna vers la direction d'où elle avait surgit. Est-ce qu'elle venait de sauter d'un amas de rochers? Il ne l'avait pas vu arriver et le coin d'où elle venait était particulièrement dur à escalader, d'où sa surprise. Dirk se releva, épousseta ses vêtements, et fit face à Rin qui avait enfermée sa libellule démoniaque dans un panier en bambou.

Elle était sale, couverte de terre, les cheveux en désordre et ses lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire radieux. La voir comme ça éveilla une émotion étrange en Dirk: un mélange d'exaspération et de fierté. Un peu comme si Rin était sa fille et avait fait une bêtise, mais d'une façon incroyable qui intime le respect. Ça ne l'aidait pas à se sentir moins vieux.

**« Tu fais souvent ça? »** il lui demanda.

**« Ouais, j'adore! C'est plus drôle que la pêche. »**

Il ne put empêcher un petit rire. D'habitude Dirk ne croisait Rin que le matin parce qu'elle sortait de sa ferme en même temps qu'il commençait à collecter le courrier, ou tard le soir quand tout deux avaient fini leur journée. Il la savait pressée, passant en coup de vent pour le saluer ou lui donner l'objet des requêtes qu'il lui arrivait de poster sur le panneau du village. Peut être une fois ou deux s'étaient-ils parlés plus longuement mais il ne pouvait plus se souvenir de ce qui avait été dit. En fait, et il s'en étonnait maintenant, Rin était celle de Konohana qu'il connaissait le moins.

**« Bon… Bah salut. »** lui dit-elle après un silence.

Elle avait visiblement d'autres choses à faire que de rester discuter, puisqu'elle s'apprêtait déjà à partir. Dirk s'entendit lui dire d'attendre, avant même de s'avoir quoi rajouter. Quand elle se tourna vers lui, en attente donc de ce qu'il aurait à rajouter, il se sentit bête de rester planté là, la bouche ouverte, vide de mots.

**« T'es sur que tu te sens bien? »** demanda-t-elle.

Ses sourcils s'étaient froncés, et tout son corps semblait ennuyé de rester en place. Elle n'était d'ailleurs pas tout à fait fixe, balançant son poids sur une jambe puis l'autre; lui donnant l'air de danser maladroitement. Dirk n'aurait sut dire si elle s'inquiétait vraiment pour lui, ou lui demandait juste par politesse tout en lui en voulant de lui faire perdre son temps. Cette situation le stressa soudainement plus que prévu.

**« Euh, oui, non, ça va. »**

**« C'est oui ou c'est non? »**

**« Je sais plus. »**

**« Qu- »**

Rin s'arrêta finalement de se balancer, pour fixer le postier plus intensément que jamais. Elle était en train de se demander si on pouvait perdre des neurones même sans tomber sur la tête, puisqu'il lui semblait que ce soit la situation du garçon devant elle.

Elle n'imagina pas, par contre, qu'elle mettait Dirk mal à l'aise à le regarder de cette façon. Le pauvre n'arrivait pas à s'avoir si elle lui en voulait et ne savait pas trop comment s'extirper de cette scène bizarre.

**« Ok, tu dis n'importe quoi mais je pense pas que ça t'empêche de vivre ta vie. »** fut la conclusion de Rin.

Dirk cligna des yeux de façon si répétitive qu'il voyait plus de noir que d'images. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre cette fille, sa façon de penser. À ce stade il n'était plus sur de rien et ne savait même plus ce qu'il s'était produit pour qu'il soit à ce point perturbé. La seule issue possible, d'après lui, était d'ignorer tout ça, lui dire au revoir, et reprendre ses livraisons.

**« À plus tard alors. »** tenta-t-il.

**« Hein? T'avais rien à me dire du coup? »**

**« J'ai… Oublié, désolé. »**

Ça l'impressionnait à quel point il préférerait monter et descendre la montagne plusieurs fois d'affilés avant le coucher du soleil que de continuer cet échange qui n'avait plus raison d'être. Il avait assez honte de lui-même et rester là face à elle ne lui faisant aucun bien.

**« Ok, tant pis. »** lâcha-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

Elle parti dans une autre direction que lui, à son grand soulagement. Faire un bout de chemin ensemble dans ces conditions aurait été extrêmement fatiguant. Il l'observa descendre d'un plateau et se pencher pour ramasser une plante. Il se demanda alors ce que ça pourrait avoir à faire avec sa ferme, puis se souvint du tableau à requêtes: on y trouvait des demandes de beaucoup de choses différentes, alors pourquoi pas de l'herbe ou peu importe quoi.

Dirk termina sa journée sans d'autres soucis. Les habitants de Bluebell l'accueillirent avec le sourire. Certains d'entre eux, comme Jessica ou Grady lui demandèrent, comme ils le font souvent, pourquoi il ne viendrait pas emménager dans leur village, et comme à chaque fois il réussit à détourner la question. Il n'osait pas leur dire, mais trouvait cette remarque déplacée. Il n'allait pas demander à chaque habitant de Bluebell de venir vivre à Konohana plutôt, à chacune de ses visites!

Il connaissait l'origine de cette question, pourtant. Dirk étant l'un des seuls citoyens de Konohana à ne pas être asiatique. Autre que lui, il n'y avait que Raul, qui, étant marchant, n'était jamais embêté à ce sujet. Comme s'il avait plus de légitimité d'y vivre que le postier.

Il rentra chez lui, épuisé par tant de marche, et actionna son tourne disque. Tout en écoutant la musique il fit bouillir de l'eau pour se préparer un thé. Le breuvage prêt, il s'installa à sa table et savoura ce moment de paix. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu aller au salon de thé de Yun, un endroit formidable pour se relaxer, mais ses pieds le faisait trop souffrir. Cette nuit là il ne tarda pas à aller se coucher.

Le lendemain, réveillé à six heures du matin, Dirk se prépara à vivre la même journée que la veille à quelques détails près.

La matinée étant toujours le meilleur moment de la journée pour lui, il comptait sur ça pour le motiver. Et à nouveau il dû affronter la montagne. Le même chemin. Les même arbres. Les même insectes… Les libellules étant les seules à recevoir un changement de regard: il associerait dorénavant toujours ces insectes à Rin. La montée n'était pas seulement fatigante, mais aussi ennuyeuse.

Dirk ne put s'empêcher de regarder tout autour de lui, jamais tranquille. Rin pourrait très bien surgir sans prévenir de n'importe quel coté. C'était déjà fou la façon dont elle avait sautée du haut de ces rochers, hier, sans se faire mal, pour se rattraper en un instant et bondir sur sa libellule. Dirk se mit à rire en l'imaginant experte en ce domaine. Quel hobby bizarre! Plus il pensait à elle et plus il la trouvait étrange. Nori et Reina, les deux autres jeunes filles du village sont bien plus calmes et distinguées. Ina, la maire, semble un peu dure mais elle reste digne, et Ayame, la femme médecin, malgré ses taquineries sait se montrer sérieuse. Même la petite Ying se tient mieux! Rin, quant à elle, ne semblait avoir aucune de ces qualités.

À mi-chemin de Bluebell il s'étonna de ne pas avoir croisé Rin dans la matinée. À l'heure où tout le monde se lève peu à peu elle passe souvent devant lui en courant pour inspecter le panneau près de la mairie, puis repasse dans l'autre sens en le saluant rapidement. Ce n'était peut être pas plus mal comme ça. Après tout il n'aurait pas su quoi lui dire. Comment réagir s'il la salut, mais Rin étant encore fâchée, l'ignore? Ce serait beaucoup trop embarrassant! Arrêtant d'y penser, il se concentra sur autre chose jusqu'à finalement arriver de l'autre coté de la montagne et compléter sa tournée.

En rentrant en fin d'après-midi il s'autorisa un moment de détente au salon de thé de Yun. La vieille femme était derrière son comptoir, et il lui acheta des raviolis aux bambous avant de s'installer à la même table que Gombe. Le grand-père de Nori disait toujours des choses amusantes alors c'était avec plaisir que Dirk venait le voir. Même Ying fini par s'assoir près d'eux, intéressée par une histoire que le vieil homme racontait.

C'était un moment très agréable. Ying serrait fort la peluche qu'elle tenait dans ses bras, la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte, attentive aux moindres mots de Gombe. Même Yun souriait derrière son comptoir, habituée aux élucubrations de son vieil ami.

Gombe s'arrêta en pleine phrase pour crier **« Rin! »**

Dirk sursauta, des raviolis à moitié mâchés dans la bouche qu'il avala de travers. Entre deux toussotements il entendit la jeune fermière répondre de même façon** « Gombe! »**

Décidemment, ces deux là devaient s'apprécier: ils avaient une sorte de langage codé avec les mains que personne dans la pièce ne sut comprendre.

**« Alors, qu'est-ce que t'as fais aujourd'hui? »** Il ria **« Tu t'es éclatée à planter des carottes? »**

Rin qui commandait une boisson chaude lui répondit **« Naaah, pas de carottes aujourd'hui. Mais avec les aubergines c'est la fête aussi! »**

Dirk ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir de si génial à cultiver des légumes mais les deux agriculteurs s'étaient mis à rire, refusant de partager leur hilarité avec qui que ce soit d'autre dans le salon de thé. La petite Ying avait l'air perdue elle aussi, alors que pour Yun cette conversation semblait tout à fait normale.

Rin vint s'assoir à leur table, poussant Dirk avant qu'il n'ait lui-même le temps de lui faire de la place. Elle salua Ying d'un geste de la main et retourna à sa conversation privée avec Gombe. Le postier n'arriva plus à réagir pendant quelques instants. Il avait du mal à réaliser qu'on puisse être à ce point mal poli. La petite était maintenant attristée d'être mise à l'écart, Gombe n'ayant même pas fini de raconter son histoire avant d'entamer son tête-à-tête avec Rin. Il voulait agir, leur faire comprendre le problème de ce type de comportement, mais ne savait pas comment faire.

Il se sentait lâche. Ne sachant pas quelle serait leur réaction, il n'avait rien osé dire. Dirk s'était contenté de finir son plat et de lancer un regard désolé à l'enfant qui avait été abandonnée dans la conversation. Puis il parti. Après une petite promenade de digestion à travers le village, il rentra chez lui. En chemin, il salua Kana qui tenait il ne sait quels paquets.

Déçu de lui-même, il eu beaucoup de mal à s'endormir cette nuit là. Il lui semblait que ce serait dur d'avoir une plus mauvaise opinion de Rin. Mais peut être était-elle capable de rendre quelqu'un encore plus dégoûté de sa personnalité? Après un soupir, Dirk pria la Déesse de ne plus jamais rien avoir à faire avec Rin. La voir de loin, la saluer rapidement le matin, ça va encore. Mais s'il vous plait, jamais plus que ça!

Malheureusement pour lui, son vœu ne s'exauça pas.

Il y crut presque, pendant quelques jours. Environs une semaine s'était écoulée depuis, et la seule fois où il avait du lui parler c'était pour une de ses requêtes, qu'elle venait lui donner en échange d'une récompense. Peu de mots furent échangés, ce qui ne sembla pas déranger la jeune fille, déjà prête à repartir. Au moins, elle avait de l'énergie à dépenser, voilà un point positif qu'il pouvait lui accorder.

Mais cette situation ne dura pas longtemps. Et Dirk lui-même ne comprit pas comment il en étaient arrivés là, ce jour fatidique.

**« Deal? »**

**« Deal! »**

Que la Déesse soit maudite! Tout ce qu'il avait demandé c'était de ne plus avoir affaire avec cette fille étrange et malpolie. Alors il aimerait qu'on lui explique comment, à l'aide d'une simple commentaire, il s'est retrouvé à échanger de profession avec la fermière!


	2. Résignation

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR**

Second chapitre, bien plus court que le précédent. Je me demande encore si je fais un chapitre par journée; d'abord le point de vue de l'un, puis en deuxième partie l'autre. Ou un chapitre par personnage (Dirk/Rin) ce qui donnerait chap 3: la journée de bidule et chap 4: la journée de machin.

Après ce ne sera pas tout le temps que des journées. Plusieurs jours peuvent passer en un chapitre, et des événements peuvent être sautés/juste évoqués. Pas mal de points sur lesquels je dois encore réfléchir, donc.

* * *

**Chapitre 2. Résignation**

Voilà comment ça c'était passé: en gravissant la montagne, Dirk, qui se pensait seul, se plaignit de son travail, de cette fatigue qui lui encombrait les jambes, de cette Déesse capricieuse, et de tous les détails les plus insignifiants qui venaient perturber pour de bon la vie de quelqu'un.

En soit, rien de grave. Personne n'allait lui dire qu'il n'avait pas même le droit de se plaindre de temps en temps. Mais de toutes les personnes qui pouvaient l'entendre pousser ce cri, ce fut évidemment… Rin.

La fermière apparu de nulle part, comme à ce qui semblait être son habitude. Et à ce stade Dirk n'était qu'à moitié étonné de la voir là. Il se sentait déjà maudit de tout façon, comment pourrait-elle empirer la situation?

Son nom encore une fois mal prononcé, une conversation inquiétante commença entre eux. Dirk se remémorait le cours des événements sans cesse, essayant de comprendre comment ils en étaient arrivés là, ce qu'il aurait pu faire ou dire pour calmer la situation. Mais le pire. C'est qu'il s'était sentit soulagé.

Il ne saurait pas vraiment l'expliquer. Ce qui lui avait prit. Il se trouva soudainement sarcastique, par fatigue peut être, et Rin y répondait amusée. Il lui avait lancé quelque chose comme « Eh, ça te dirais qu'on échange? » et les yeux de la jeune fille avaient comme brillés. Quand elle approuva l'idée, il était persuadé qu'elle rigolait. Mais elle insista, prétextant que ce serait 'fun'. Il aurait du y penser. Cette gamine n'est tout simplement pas normale. Elle semble adorer ça, passer du temps dans la montagne, à courir après les libellules et ramasser toutes idioties qu'elle trouve. C'est de la connaissance commune pourtant: ne jamais faire de pacte avec les gens suspects du genre de Rin.

Et pourtant. Il l'avait fait.

Qu'est-ce qu'il regrettait, déjà, quand il fut réveillé par des coups incessants contre sa porte au matin. C'était elle, vorace comme un monstre qui n'arrivait pas à oublier qu'un être désespéré lui avait offert son âme par erreur, par un moment d'inattention dut à la fatigue. Il était tellement tôt. Il pouvait le voir directement sur le visage de Rin. Les cernes sous ses yeux excités prouvaient qu'elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Une folle.

Elle le força à s'habiller et l'emmena dans sa ferme bien avant le lever du soleil.

Là, elle lui expliqua le plus sérieusement du monde le métier de fermier. N'étant qu'agricultrice elle voulu le rassurer en lui expliquant qu'il n'aurait qu'à nourrir son cheval et son hibou. Et Dirk n'en revenait pas. Avec de telles bêtes elle n'avait pas besoin de faire toutes ces distances à pieds. À cette réflexion, Rin haussa les épaules. Apparemment, la marche à pieds est ce qui existe de mieux au monde et elle ne considérait ces deux bestioles que comme ses animaux de compagnie. Une vraie folle.

À plusieurs reprises elle du lui expliquer comment l'on s'occupe des plantations, et du budget, et vers qui se tourner en cas de problème. Dirk était assommé par sa voix. Il ne l'avait encore jamais vu aussi sérieuse. Hier encore il réussissait à se rassurer en se disant que leur échange n'était qu'une plaisanterie et qu'elle ne lui en reparlerait, au mieux; jamais, au pire; pour se moquer de lui de temps à autres. Mais il pouvait le voir maintenant. Elle était vraiment et franchement sérieuse à propos de cet échange.

Quand toutes les explications de l'ex-fermière se gravèrent bien en lui, il commençait à faire jour, et ils quittèrent la ferme en direction de sa maison.

Devant la porte d'entrée, Rin se tourna vers lui, un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Elle fouilla dans la sacoche accrochée à sa ceinture pour en retirer quelque chose et tandis sa main ouverte vers Dirk. Il contempla l'objet qu'elle lui présentait, refusant de comprendre ce que cela impliquait. Mais après un silence, elle se sentit forcée de le lui préciser.

**« Bon, on échange les clés? »**

Bien sur. Devenir fermier. Ça implique vivre dans la ferme. Dans la maison avec tous les outils dont il aurait désormais besoin. Près des animaux dont il devra s'occuper. À quelques pas à peine de ses plantations… Nouveau métier, nouvelle maison.

De la main de la jeune fille, il remonta à son visage. Elle était peut être plus épuisée que lui, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de sourire. Et son regard ne dévoilait pas une once d'hésitation. Dirk, quand à lui, sentait ses lèvres trembler. Il sentait son cœur battre anormalement vite. Cette situation n'était tout simplement pas normale. Il imita son geste de plus tôt et sorti son propre trousseau de clés de sa poche.

**« Tu te rends compte que c'est de la folie? »**

**« Ouais! »**

À ce moment là il comprit la contradiction qu'était Rin. En elle il y avait toute l'excitation d'une enfant face à un nouveau jouet, et le sérieux d'un adulte qui comprend les risques de ses choix mais a confiance en son jugement.

Et à ce moment là, Dirk eut très peur.

Ils échangèrent leurs clés. Ce fut son tour de lui expliquer le métier qu'il lui abandonnait. Rin fut bien plus rapide que lui pour tout assimiler. Et pendant que tous au village commençaient tout juste à se lever, eux deux déménageaient leurs affaires personnelles.


	3. Changement

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR**

Ça fait exactement un an depuis le dernier chapitre parce que j'écris pas souvent!

Cette fois il y a trois points de vue! Et au prochain chapitre on commencera enfin à voir comment ils gèrent leur nouveau métier!

* * *

**Chapitre 3. Changement**

Être maire est une lourde responsabilité. Même lorsqu'on ne gère qu'un petit village de moins de vingt habitants. Ça reste tout de même beaucoup de paperasse, il y a toutes les fêtes et concours à préparer, puis pour chaque dispute ou petit problème entre voisins c'est toujours la maire qu'on vient voir pour qu'elle arrange tous les soucis.

Mais Ina n'avait encore jamais eu à gérer une telle requête.

Rin la fermière et Dirk le postier se tenaient devant elle, lui expliquant qu'ils avaient décidés d'échanger de profession ainsi que de maison, et attendaient de sa part qu'elle remplisse les documents pour rendre cet échange conforme. Ils avaient l'air de deux gosses lui demandant la permission de jouer à un jeu qu'ils n'avaient jamais essayés jusqu'ici.

Ina se pinça l'arrête du nez en fermant les yeux. Ok. Donc cette situation. Un peu bizarre. Mais elle a vu pire. Oui, voilà, cette requête n'est pas si compliqué à gérer que ça. Ils se sont déjà occupés de beaucoup de choses eux-mêmes. Apparemment prêt à jouer le rôle de l'autre, et leurs affaires déjà déménagés. Tout ce qu'elle a à faire est d'inscrire leur demande sur un papier officiel, le tamponner, et peut être aussi prévenir les habitants. Rin expliquera elle-même à ceux de Bluebell pourquoi c'est elle qui leur amène leur courrier maintenant.

« Ok les jeunes, j'ai besoin de vos signatures. »

•••

Un hibou blanc aux grands yeux ronds le fixa dès qu'il entra dans sa nouvelle maison. Ça y est, c'est officiel. Pour combien de temps, il ne sait pas. Ina leur a dit de venir la voir si le contrat ne leur convenait plus, et ça le rassure de savoir qu'il peut toujours retourner à son ancienne vie quand il le voudra.

La maison de Rin, enfin la sienne maintenant, n'a que deux pièces. Le salon/salle à manger/cuisine/chambre, et la salle de bain. Le hibou est posé sur la table, au milieu de la pièce, tellement à l'aise on dirait que les lieux lui appartiennent.

Dirk se déplace lentement, regardant autour de lui, pour s'habituer à ce changement de décors. Il s'assoit sur le lit. Le matelas est tout mou et confortable, ça lui donne déjà envie de dormir. Alors il s'allonge, comme ça, pour essayer. Et ferme les yeux.

Rin a laissé tous les livres en rapport à l'agriculture sur les étagères pour l'aider. Pas comme si elle en avait besoin désormais de toute façon. Elle lui avait aussi dit qu'il restait des graines pour cette saison dans le grand coffre. Pour l'instant tout ce qu'il avait à faire c'était de s'occuper de ce qui était déjà planter et de nourrir les animaux comme promis. Et s'il avait des questions qu'il n'hésite pas!

Mais Dirk n'a jamais été fermier, et s'il n'y a vraiment que ça à faire ses journées seront vite terminées non? Qu'est-ce qu'il est sensé faire exactement? Il grogne et change de position pour être plus à l'aise. Le hibou hulule comme pour lui répondre. Ça le fait sourire. Puis il s'endort.

•••

Rin réajuste son bandeau. Il est rouge. Sa couleur préféré! Et quand elle le porte elle aime penser que ça donne l'impression que ses cheveux sont moins en pétards. Même si ça ne marche pas vraiment comme ça.

Elle rigole. Fort. Et il y a comme un écho, très discret. Comme si les murs tremblaient un peu, apeurés par sa voix. Ça la fait se sentir puissante. Ça la fait se sentir reine. Elle a gagné un nouveau royaume!

Quand elle a emménagé à Konohana, i peine deux ans de ça, cette petite maison au toit rouge lui faisait très envie. Dirk n'était pas encore arrivé mais la maison lui était déjà réservé. Du coup, y emménager n'était resté qu'un rêve pour Rin.

Mais de façon la plus drôle du monde, voilà que la maison lui appartenait maintenant! Et pour la première fois elle voyait à quoi elle ressemblait de l'intérieur. C'était tout petit mais juste parfait pour une personne. La chambre à coucher, séparée de la pièce principale, avec un lit à même le sol et une commode toute mignonne avec une plante posée dessus! Dirk lui avait laissé plusieurs de ses plantes, d'ailleurs. Rin n'avait jamais pensée à avoir les plantes d'intérieur vu qu'elle passe toutes ses journées à l'extérieur, à s'occuper de ses plantations ou à courir dans la montagne. C'est comme avoir un petit bout de dehors chez sois!

Elle ne tient plus en place, fait plusieurs fois le tour de la maison en courant. Tout lui plait! Même si elle pense déjà à rabâcher un peu de terre dehors pour y planter juste quelques petites choses. Après tout elle a l'habitude de manger ses propres légumes, c'est pas comme si elle pouvait s'arrêter d'un seul coup!

Oui, mais elle n'a plus d'outils. Oui, mais elle peut en demander à Sheng de lui donner de vieilles choses qu'il n'utilise plus? Ou sinon elle peut emprunter certaines choses à Gombe! Bah, à la limite elle rachètera des outils! Le jardin est tout petit elle n'aura pas grand-chose à y faire de toute façon.

Autre que ça, son quotidien ne devrait pas trop changer. Elle fait déjà tous les jours le chemin vers Bluebell parce qu'elle s'est fait des amis là bas. Ah! Elle a hâte de voir leurs réactions quand ce sera elle qui leur apportera leur courrier!

Vivement demain!


End file.
